Cast: Casting Call: August 2016
Casting Call Sheet For Lost In Space This is the brief that went out to talent agents and managers in August 2017 to find actors for the core cast of Lost in Space. ROBINSON 40s, the dad A seasoned combat veteran with the self-possessed strength of a born leader. When the family's spaceship crash-lands on an unknown planet, he maintains a goal-oriented attitude. We see he and his wife draw together in this emergency, but the truth of their relationship is they’re estranged. John insisted that he come along to protect his family from the unknown dangers they might face. This is a chance to make up for the mistakes he’s made in the past, and earn a place back in the family. Faced with difficult decisions that test even him, John must face one potential disaster after another (most of them involve trying to find the lesser evil) ...SERIES REGULAR ROBINSON Late 30s - 40s, the mom An aerospace engineer with a fearsome intellect. A driven and demanding woman both in and outside her home. \ It's Maureen who makes the decision to bring her family into space. She wants her children to have a chance at a new life on a better world. Her endless optimism is infectious. She’s convinced there is no problem that can’t be solved if you apply your mind to it. But there are things she can’t just fix like they were some engineering problem. It will be up to her to figure out a way off this planet, but as big a challenge will be to forgive her husband and rekindle the love they once had ...SERIES REGULAR ROBINSON To play 18 years old, the oldest of the three Robinson children Judy is Maureen's biracial daughter from her first marriage. Athletic, confident, her edge comes from her willingness to push herself harder than anyone else. She never knew her biological father, and John adopted her as his own. She took her parents' breakup harder than anyone, and resents John for it. She’s the only trained doctor amongst the surviving Colonists. In a coming of age journey, she finds herself struggling to live up to her responsibilities. ..SERIES REGULAR ROBINSON To play 15 years old, the middle child in the family. Quick-witted and contrarian, but her sarcastic and tough exterior covers a romantic soul. If the Robinsons have a black sheep, she’d be it. She’s the most social person in her family, with the best sense of humor of any of them. Penny grew up the victim of middle-child-syndrome, caught between a superstar older sister who could do no wrong and a baby brother who everybody was afraid couldn't do anything right. She didn't want to leave her home on Earth, and struggles with the loss of everything and everyone she knew ...SERIES REGULAR ROBINSON To play 11 years old, the youngest ' Will is creative, empathetic, and naturally sensitive. He's the smallest and weakest member of the family. Likeable and quick, curious but not confrontational. Picked on growing up, he didn't have many friends. He was eager to pack up and leave Earth and go just about anywhere. Will suffers from panic attacks, and doesn't want to be the one who lets down his family. After the family crashes, Will has to find courage he never thought he had. This unique boy, who wasn’t supposed to be there, will prove to be the key to everyone’s survival. ..SERIES REGULAR 'WEST Mid 20s, he’s no colonist He’s a well-paid roughneck, part of a sub-class of highly-skilled but blue collar contractors. He also smuggles in luxury goods on the side. A roguish exterior hides a heart of gold. Once he finished his contract, he’d have been on the next trip back home with enough money to set himself (and those he loves) up for life. He has a cynical view of the colonization of space. They say it's an egalitarian brave new world, but people like him would never be allowed to live there. Now that he's crashed along with "the elites," he's going to have to forge new alliances, and find in the Robinsons the family he never thought he'd have ...SERIES REGULAR ROBOT An intimidating robot who becomes Will's loyal servant... and in the end, friend But like many characters in this series, Robot contains many mysteries yet to be revealed ...SERIES REGULAR. This will be a voice-over and/or motion capture/bodysuit role. STORY LINE: In 2046, the Jupiter 2 travels through a rip in the space-time continuum, and crash-lands on a distant planet, at an unknown distance from Earth. And there the ROBINSON FAMILY must build a new life for themselves, with a little help from their friends, and no help at all from their enemies (both human and alien)... Category:Casting